A Journey through lost hearts
by Squall's-angel03
Summary: WARNING: Will contain EdXRoy later on, so don't read if you don't like 8D Baisically a journey to the east where Roy gets a little closer to Ed, can't sum it up here, is alot better inside lol reveiw if you like but give it a shot anyway! Rated M Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Again. Why is it that the weather always seems to reflect how you're feeling inside? Roy sighed as he leafed through the numerous sheets on his desk. In reality, he probably should've sent most of these reports away by now, but it just wasn't his style to be organised. Or to do any paper work for that matter, however 'important' it may be. The sad fact is the man just didn't see how any of it was relevant to his life. As he gazed nostalgically out the window he was lost in his own world, so far lost that he didn't even hear the door swing open gently. A cough brought him back to reality, and he turned to see a young man standing just inside the door. His hair fell over his face in soft bangs and his amber eyes avoided the colonel's gaze. Roy knew well that the teenager wasn't here by his own choice, but he wanted to speak to him none the less. "You don't have to be nervous Fullmetal," he said, rearranging his papers again, a habit he really needed to break. "I need to talk to you about your next assignment."

The boy smirked. " Just back and you want me to leave again huh" he leaned against the doorway, " I bet you just love having me as your dog, don't you."

Roy smiled inwardly; he had always admired the kid's insolence. Whatever you wanna say about there being a time and place for everything, it was still an admirable trait.

" Believe me, there's worse people in this military whose dog you could be"

" Wanna name a few?"

Roy just smiled and went on, "The state wants me to go out and investigate some strange happenings in the east. I'll be going along with some officers based nearer the place, but The Fuhrer thinks it would be best for me to bring someone from Central along as well" He paused to look at Ed. " And that someone is you."

" Are you serious?" Ed stared, "Why me?"

Roy sighed. " Perhaps you should come and sit down"

Ed shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm fine here." Roy smiled slightly and indicated the corridor outside his office. Ed looked round suspiciously, only to find that every door along the corridor was ajar and many of the officers were still staring intently, so bent on listening to every word being said it too them a few moments to realise they'd been found out. "Okay, I see your point…" Ed trailed reluctantly into the room, taking a seat on the sofa rather than the chair directly opposite Mustang's desk. "So why then?"

" Why go the east or why take someone else?"

"Why take me?" Ed asked impatiently.

Roy suppressed the urge to laugh. Patience was a virtue all right and one that his subordinate severely lacked. "That's not important right now. What you need to know is that it's my assignment, you're coming, we're leaving tomorrow first thing and you better not screw this up for me."

"That's it? You're leaving it 'till now to tell me and that's all you're telling me?!"

Roy smiled calmly. "What more do you need to know?"

Ed sighed. He knew from experience that if Roy Mustang didn't want to tell you something, you'd be flogging a dead horse to try and persuade him. "So we leave tomorrow?"

"Bright and early" Roy said cheerfully. Ed scowled and left the room, determined to get some sleep before the colonel would undoubtedly rudely awaken him. Roy smiled, as the door was slammed shut. _That went rather well_ he thought. _Now it's time to sleep_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, just realising I forgot this in the first chapter ;

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the following characters. The events which take place in this, previous and future chapters are purely fictional and do not bear any relation to real people, events or places and thus should not be taken as such. If I did own the show and the characters do you really think it would be so yaoi-less?!!

**Note**- this is **_my_** work and I worked hard on it, please do not steal from me or use it directly in your own awesome fan fictions. I wanna read a variety not my work copied and pasted!!

Oh and so you know, italics mean thoughts (for any first time readers)

Have fun reading on 8D

Squall'sangel03

xox

"Shit!" Ed sat bolt upright, his whole body reeling in shock.

"Roy told you to be ready bright and early didn't he?" Ed looked up to see an officer he had never seen before leaning over him, holding a rather large bucket that until a few minutes ago had held a large quantity of ice-cold water. He scrambled away shivering. "Who the hell are you?!"

The officer beamed, obviously enjoying herself. "It's my first day, this was Colonel Mustangs first assignment to me!"

"To poor a bucket of water over my head?" Ed asked numbly. The officer's smile faded a little. "Well no…he said to wake you in whatever way I thought would get you most alert and ready for action!"

Ed groaned. He didn't know if it was the girl's super-cutesy and bright demeanour first thing in the morning or the litre of cold water but his head was pounding. The girl suddenly looked close to tears. "Oh God, I didn't do it right did I? The one thing I'm asked to do and I mess up! I may as well just pack my things and catch the next train home!" she was getting increasingly hysterical.

"Hey relax, you didn't mess up," he said quickly, forcing a grin, "Actually it was a pretty good wake up call. I mean I'm sure as hell I'm ready to go now!"

"Really?" The girl was suddenly overly happy looking again. _What a split second personality_ Ed thought despairingly. _I guess I should be thankful I'm leaving for a few days so she can settle in_. "Yeah, um, do you mind maybe leaving so I can get dressed?"

There was a moments silence. Then the girl burst into tears. "I knew I did it wrong! I'm going to be a failure all my life!" And with that she ran from the room, leaving a shocked silence in her wake. Ed just shook his head and took it as an experience. _There isn't any point in trying to figure out what goes on in a woman's head_ he thought, sighing and looking for something dry to wear.

Yawning, Ed made his way towards the colonel's office. There was something incredibly eerie about being up and about before any one else. Slowly he approached the office door and swung it open. Roy was already up and, much to Ed's amusement, seemed to be soaking wet. He looked up as he heard Ed come in. "Don't you ever knock?" he demanded, somewhat hoarsely. Ed simply yawned again in reply, causing the colonel to turn away in annoyment. Ed grinned. "I take it your new recruit woke you too?" he could see Roy's shoulders stiffen.

"First of all she's not my recruit. But yes she did. Late I might add…"

"I did wonder why you were more cranky than usual." Ed grinned slyly. Roy rolled his eyes. Then he took in Ed's appearance. A smile flittered across his lips. "She got you with the bucket too I see."

Ed frowned. "If that was your idea-"

"Relax, she did it to me too." He paused. "Your collars crooked." He leaned towards him and gently straightened the jacket collar. Ed jumped slightly as the older man's hand brushed against his bare neck. "It's fine" he mumbled, "Come on Roy, hurry up and get yourself ready, we're gonna be late."

Roy smiled and walked over to desk. "We aren't leaving for another hour."

"What?! But you said first thing! You-"

"Calm down fullmetal, it'll do you god to get up early for once. Now come here."

Ed hesitated slightly, then joined Roy at his desk. "These are the notes you'll have to read before we get there," Roy handed him a stack of papers. Ed took them awkwardly. He didn't feel at all comfortable standing so close to the colonel. "I suggest you make a start now, there's a lot of material to go through. If you have any questions you can ask me, though I would of course prefer you didn't." He reached across Ed to one of desk drawers. Ed moved back a little as he felt Roy's arm slide across his waist. Roy looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

Ed blushed. "Er, no, I just…saw…a really big spider, that's all…"

Roy shook his head in amusement. "You'd better get used to them, I've heard there's plenty of them in Ishbal."

"Is that where we're going?" Ed was unnerved; he'd heard a lot about the place and from what he'd heard he certainly didn't want to visit.

"Read your notes and you'll find out. Now as I was saying this is the money the furhrer has given you. He gave me the same amount so don't think you've been hard done by. That's about all you have to carry on top of your own luggage so consider yourself lucky. Now if you'll excuse me," he walked over to the bathroom door, "I really need to have a shower before we leave. I won't be long." With that he strode into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ed stared. _He sure chooses the right time for a shower huh_ he thought, taking a seat once more on the sofa. He could soon feel himself drifting off. _I hope that idiot with the bucket doesn't come back_ he

thought groggily before snuggling up into the cushions for a quick nap, _Roy better hurry up in the shower_.

Ah that'll do for now, sorry the chapters are getting longer ; well hey, better than a three sentence chapter right?

Next chapter will be up ASAP, can't keep anyone in suspense and yes, it will get more exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, sorry it's takin so long to get to the good part ; but please keep reading, it's a work in progress!

And thanks to all who have already read/ reveiwed (and if you haven't done either please do!)

Squall'sangel03

* * *

Roy sighed as the warm water drummed against his skin. This was going to be a long journey, a lot longer perhaps than he had made clear to his subordinate. He realised this could well be the last decent shower he'd have in a long time; they'd be sleeping wherever they could while they were away. If they could even find anywhere, Ishbal definitely wasn't known for it's hospitality towards the military. Or it's hospitality towards anyone. _We'll probably insult their God just by saying h_i Roy thought despondently. _This is going to be such a waste of time_. But as he put his head back to rinse he wondered; could he maybe have an ulterior motive for choosing to take Ed, one that had nothing to do with the success of the assignment? It couldn't be because he was the best candidate, though there was definitely something only he found appealing about the boy, his charm, his slim build, his sheer arrogance, something. But what? Try as might he just could not pinpoint it. And he didn't like the feeling, that horrible feeling when you don't know what's going on inside your own head let alone anyone else's. Sighing again he turned off the shower and reached for his towel. As he wrapped it around his waist and picked up his toothbrush he couldn't help but wonder if what he felt for Ed was more than just a colonels concern. It was after all his job to look out for the kid but still…did he care a little too much? The warm feeling he got while in his company, the buzz he got every time they touched…

_Stop it!_ He commanded himself, _stop over reacting. The thermostat was probably just turned up to high those days. _

Yes that made sense. Giving his hair a quick dry with the towel he moved towards the door.

"_You seem vague" he felt Roy's grip on his shoulders tighten. "Don't tell me this isn't what you want…"_

"_I…"_

"_You don't know?" his grip tightened even more._

"_No…"_

"_Then trust me…" _

_He gasped as Roy pressed his whole body against his. He could feel wave after wave of excitement course through his body as Roy's hands started searching lower. This was it. It had to be…_

"Ed? You have to get up sometime fullmetal"

Ed moaned and rolled over. _Just two more minutes…_

"And I'd make it quick if I were you, you've got ten minutes."

_That's long enough Roy…._

"Hey!" Ed lifted his head, his ribs sore where someone had just sharply poked him. He looked up to see Roy standing over him, clad in no more than a towel. "You have a nice dream then?"

Ed looked up at him blushing slightly, both confused and trying to avoid staring at the mans chest too long. Roy grinned, "from the size of that erection I'd say it was pretty nice."

He could only laugh at the expression on the teenagers face. If it were possible to die from embarrassment he was pretty sure he'd now have a dead man in his office. He sat down beside Ed. "It's okay kid we all have them," he put his arm around him. Ed blushed if possible even more. "I-"

"No need to explain, just try and calm down a little before we get on the train okay?" he gave him an encouraging smile and walked over to the closet. Ed got up shakily and put on his thick red coat. Trust him to have a dream like that on Roy's couch! He glanced over to where Roy was looking through his countless shirts. He could see every muscle moving, toned and still slightly damp from the shower. And that was only the back!

" And I hope you've packed something for hot weather, there's every chance we'll have to go through deserts or worse…"

Ed jumped. How long had Roy been talking to him? He turned away; looking at a half naked Roy certainly wasn't the way to calm down. Then a though came to mind. "Hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going to be sleeping on this journey?"

"Any where we can" he turned and looked at him, "And if that means sharing the same bed I don't want you having any more of those dreams all right? I like my sheets dry."

Ed could feel his face burning, glad he had his back turned. "Sure thing sir" he mumbled.

"And another thing," Roy walked towards him, placing his hand on Ed's shoulder, causing the boy to jump slightly, "On this trip there's no 'sir' or rank of any kind. We are civilians as far as anyone on the way knows and that's how we'll act."

Ed turned to face him again. "So does that mean I can call you mom?"

Roy laughed, glad that Ed seemed to have perked up a little. "If it makes you feel better. Now come on, the trains leaving soon."

* * *

heeheehee yay I love dream sequences (the paragraph in italics in case that aint obvious) again please keep telling me what you think, if I should go on etc thanks! xox 


End file.
